


Department Store Assassin

by BrightEyesIllusionist



Series: Domestic Viktuuri [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ;), Assassination, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Department Store Games, It's all fun and games until someone gets killed, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-14 23:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightEyesIllusionist/pseuds/BrightEyesIllusionist
Summary: Yuuri has a mission to accomplish, and nothing is going to get in his way





	Department Store Assassin

Yuuri looked once again at the slip of paper he’d been handed upon walking into the store and he swallowed. A name was written there in bold, rushed writing. Viktor. The name of his target. Who he would have to kill before leaving, or be killed himself.

He crumpled the paper in his fist, slipping it into his pocket, and looked around. This was going to be difficult. He was lucky it wasn’t too crowded, but there were still enough people around to make it a challenge. How was he going to do this?

Oh well, first things first. He needed to find the person before he could make a plan as to how to kill them anyway. He started walking down away from the entrance and tried to act casually. It wouldn’t do to draw too much attention to himself. 

The produce section was nearest to him, so he walked that way. The low display areas would provide an easy place to duck under or look around if he needed to. Standing by the apples, he thought about what he knew about his target.

“If he’s in the food aisles, he’ll probably be by the sweets,” Yurri muttered to himself. He turned around to look at the bakery area. Sure enough, he saw a tall man with short silver hair looking over the cakes. He sighed, Viktor was as predictable as ever.

Yuuri started creeping towards the man, keeping himself hidden behind the produce as he did. Viktor seemed to be completely distracted by a spiderman cake and he rolled his eyes. He was fortunate that he wasn’t paying attention, but he could try to be a little more attentive. It wasn’t going to be fun if he was this easy to sneak up on. 

Yuuri crouched and tensed, waiting for the right moment to jump out towards Viktor. He watched as he changed his focus to the display of cheesecakes, a little closer to his location and got ready to jump out at him. Yuuri was almost ready to move when he heard something squeak behind him.

Quickly, Yuuri turned and moved, just in time to dodge the outstretched hand reaching for his throat. The young blond man standing behind her glared as he moved and tried to lunge at him again.

“Yura!” He yelled as he dodged his reaching hands again. As he did, his foot slipped on the ground and he fell. Yuri grinned as he reached for Yuuri again and he kicked out his foot to stop him. It made contact with his chest and he grunted as he fell back into the aisle. Yuuri clambered to his feet and glanced over to see Victor looking at him curiously. He grimaced and turned to run. It would be better to get away from them both and try again later.

Yururi moved quickly, making his way out of the food section and moving toward the clothing area. It would be easy to hide there for awhile while he tried to regroup. 

“That was too close,” Yuuri sighed as he walked between the clothing displays. “I can’t believe that Yura almost got me.” He turned to look around him and reached out to pull a shit off the clearance rack. “This is pretty cute though. I might have to come back and try it on later.” He continued walking and si  
ghed. “Okay, now I have to figure out where Viktor will go next.” 

It was almost too easy to think of where that would be though. “He’s definitely going to be looking at the plushies eventually,” he sighed and started making his way over in that direction. Now that he knew Yuri was after him specifically he was going to  
have to keep an eye out for him too.

The plushies were on the other side of the store, he knew, unless they still had the seasonal plushies displayed near the front. He shrugged, deciding to walk through  
that area on his way to toys to see if Viktor was over there. 

As he walked, Yuuri tried to keep an eye out for other people. If she recognized anyone, he ducked behind a clothing rack or display. He didn’t want to get caught up talking to anyone and let Yuri sneak up on him again.

Finally, he got all the way over to the seasonal section. He rolled his eyes at the display. They already had Christmas decorations and toys out. “It seems like they set up for holidays earlier every year,” he sighed.

There were a few people looking around at the different decorations, candies, and plushies, but he didn’t see Viktor’s figure anywhere. Yuuri frowned, “I hope he’s in the toy section then.”

The toy area wasn’t too far from where he was, but Yuuri decided to take a detour through home appliances just to make sure that he wasn’t being followed. As he walked, he made a few quick turns, doubling back on himself and hiding behind the display of hand towels so he could watch his path. 

Yuri darted out from behind the hat display across one of the main aisles and walked quickly down the way he had gone. Yuuri grinned to himself as he watched him.  
“Got, cha!” he laughed quietly. “Catch me if you can.”

He waited for another moment before he walked up to electronics, putting distance between himself and her stalker. He tried to move quickly, wanting to keep his lead, and made his way around the area and over to the toy section. Once there, he carefully started making his way from aisle to aisle, checking for Viktor in each one. 

“Nope. Not here. Nope again,” he whispered as he moved. Each aisle containing only children or their parents. In one aisle he saw a few teenage boys arguing about which doll one of their younger sisters would like more. He giggled to himself and grinned at how adorable they were before he moved on. The next aisle, however, had his target.

Viktor stood there, holding two different plushies. There was a frown on his face and he seemed to be completely focused on what he was doing. Yuuri shook his head again and ducked back behind the aisle. There was a small area, between the plushies displayed at the corner of the aisle where he could watch Viktor without being seen. 

Yuuri waited again until Viktor turned to look at the rest of the plushies. With his back to him, he was able to sneak up behind him. He reached his hand into his pocket and grasped his chosen weapon. As he got closer, he heard Viktor talking to himself.

“Which is better? The cat is softer, but the poodle is so adorable!” Viktor rubbed his fingers against the two plushies. “They’re both really soft though.”

Yuuri took the last step, putting himself right behind him and reached his hand to his neck. “Definitely the poodle then,” he said as he drew the flat side of the slip of paper gently across Viktor’s throat.

viktor jumped and turned around to look at him. “I guess you had my name then?” he asked.

Yuuri nodded, straightening the slip of paper and turning it to show his boyfriend his name. “Yep. I was surprised to get you, but it was fun. You’re not very good at this game though, are you?” He grinned as Viktor read the paper. 

Viktor shrugged. “I just got distracted.”

“Right.” Yuuri laughed. “You get distracted a lot then.”

Viktor’s mouth pulled down into a pout. “I just wanted to get you a plushie.”

“You’re sweet.” Yuuri grinned. “But I still want the paper with your target. I’m totally winning this game. You can help, if you want.”

Viktor’s pout melted into a soft smile and he leaned down to set a soft kiss against his boyfriend’s lips. “How could I say no, my prince?”

Yuuri laughed against him before shoving him away. “Keep an eye out for Yura, too. He definitely has my name.”

“Right, he almost got you earlier. I did see that.” Yuuri shrugged at Viktor’s comment. “I’ll protect you from him,” Viktor said as he placed his finger on Yuuri’s nose. “My little assassin.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in the same universe as "How Dare You Wake Me Up On My Day Off".


End file.
